LET'S FALLIN' LOVE
by teayunmin
Summary: "I'm in love with that warm bastard. Park Jimin. I'll kill you in the sweet way someday." / Bad Summary / YOONMIN FanFiction / WARN! BL! / R&R PLEASE.


_**LET'S FALLIN' LOVE**_

Rated: T

Genre: FRIENDZONE-SHIT! / Romance.

Length: Oneshot.

Pair: YoonMin

Cast: Min Yoongi, Park Jimin.

 **Warning! BL! YAOI! BOY X BOY**

 **It's BTS YOONMIN FANFICTION!**

 **Don't like, Don't read! NO BASH!**

 **Itadakimasu~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 **I.**

Pukul 3:00 PM.

Jimin menekan panggilan cepat nomor 2 di ponsel pintarnya, orang itu bukanlah ayah maupun ibunya namun sahabatnya, sahabat sekaligus _sunbae_ imutnya; _Min Yoongi._

Di dering ke tiga panggilannya terangkat.

" _Halo..."_

" _Hi, hyung."_

" _Hm, ada apa Jimin-ah?"_

" _Persedian makanan di apartmenku habis, jadi—"_

" _Saekki! Bilang saja kau ingin keluar bersamaku, cih."_

" _Hahaha, ketahuan ya."_

" _Dasar bodoh. Jemput aku."_

" _Yes, Sir."_

Jimin menunggu sambungan itu diputus oleh Yoongi lalu ia segera mengganti bajunya dengan sweater berwarna hitam dan _ripped dark blue jeans_ lalu mengambil kunci motornya dan bergegas ke rumah Yoongi dengan senyum terpampang jelas di bibirnya. Meskipun Yoongi sering memakinya, bermulut pedas, dan memiliki ratusan stok nama-nama binatang yang bisa ia keluarkan begitu saja ketika sedang kesal, ia tetap menyukai Yoongi yang seperti itu. Sahabat terbaik Jimin, hanya Yoongi.

.

.

Saat tiba di depan pintu rumah Yoongi, Jimin langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk atau memberi salam, ia tahu Yoongi selalu lupa mengunci pintu rumahnya. Jimin mengendap-ngendap masuk ke dalam kamar Yoongi dilantai dua, aroma vanilla menguar dari kamar itu, lebih tepatnya dari arah kamar mandi. Yoongi sedang mandi ternyata.

Jimin bersembunyi disisi lemari yang berdekatan dengan pintu kamar mandi, berniat mengagetkan Yoongi saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi nanti. Saat Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalutkan baju mandi berwarna putih, Jimin langsung memeluk Yoongi dari belakang, mengangkatnya ke udara dan membawanya berputar yang membuat Yoongi memekik kaget namun pekikannya terganti dengan tawa renyah saat mengetahui orang yang memeluknya adalah Jimin dan mendengar tawa Jimin ia tak bisa menahan tawanya juga.

"Yak! Kau selalu begini, turunkan aku.." Yoongi berucap disela tawanya dan memukul pelan lengan Jimin yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Jimin menurunkan Yoongi perlahan dan Yoongi segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jimin lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada menatap Jimin dengan tatapan kesal yang menurut Jimin sangat lucu itu.

"Hi, hyung~" ucap Jimin dengan nada manja dan melebarkan kedua tangannya seolah meminta pelukan selamat datang dari Yoongi.

Namun Yoongi tidak bergeming hingga Jimin tertawa dan dengan gemas memeluk Yoongi yang perlahan menurunkan kedua tangannya yang menyilang dan membalas pelukan Jimin, ia meremas pelan sweater Jimin saat pelukan Jimin mengerat.

"Hyung, kau tak mau ganti baju? Atau mau aku yang memakaikan kau baju, hm?" Yoongi tersentak mendengar suara Jimin yang merendah ditelinganya.

"Saekki! Keluar sana..." Yoongi mendorong Jimin untuk melepas pelukannya, lalu membalikkan badan tegap Jimin dan kembali mendorongnya untuk keluar dari kamar Yoongi.

Belum sempat Yoongi menutup pintu kamarnya, kepala Jimin menyembul dari balik pintu, "Hyung kau yakin tak mau aku menggantikan bajumu?"

"YAK PARK-SAEKKI-JIMIN!" Yoongi langsung membanting pintunya dengan wajah memerah dan terdengar tawa gemas dari Park Jimin diluar sana.

.

Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya dengan sweater putih yang melekat pas dengan tubuh mungilnya dan celana jeans biru muda selutut. Jimin yang sedang mengunyah chips yang ia temukan di kulkas Yoongi langsung tersenyum melihat penampilan Yoongi yang selalu terlihat manis dan memukau. Jimin menyimpan chipsnya lalu mendekati Yoongi.

"Kau manis sekali, hyung." ucapnya sambil menatap intens mata Yoongi.

"Saekki! Jadi pergi _gak nih_ , sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Ucap Yoongi sambil mencabut ponselnya dari chargeran dan menyimpannya di saku sweaternya.

"Hahaha sayangnya kau galak sekali, hyung." Jimin mengetukkan ujung jari telunjuknya di hidung mungil Yoongi sambil tertawa. Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja. Ayo pergi.." Yoongi lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Jimin yang masih tersenyum merangkul pundak Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi melihat ke arahnya dan ia hanya tersenyum.

Yoongi tak bisa menahan bibirnya agar tidak tersenyum, lalu ia menarik pelan tangan Jimin yang berada dipundaknya, menggenggamnya. Dan sebelah tangannya ia selipkan dipinggang Jimin.

"Kita jalan kaki saja ya, hyung. Cuaca sedang mendukung." ucap Jimin. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit.

"Mendukung dari mana? Ini mendung, bodoh." Ucap Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

"Cuaca mendukung hyung, tidak terik dan tidak hujan. Belum mendung 'kok." Jawab Jimin. Yoongi hanya mendengus pasrah, lalu mengangguk.

"Terserah." Jimin kembali tersenyum. Ia diam-diam memandangi Yoongi dari samping dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Namun bisa dilihat dengan jelas ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan dari tatapan itu.

.

.

"Hyung, kita ke toko Seokjin-hyung saja bagaimana?" tanya Jimin saat mereka berhenti di salah satu mesin minuman.

Yoongi nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menautkan alisnya, "Bukankah Jin-hyung sedang berada di luar negeri?"

"Kau lupa hyung?" Jimin memberikan kaleng minuman yang ia sudah buka segelnya pada Yoongi.

"Apanya?" tanya Yoongi bingung sambil mengambil kaleng minuman itu.

"Aku sepupu Seokjin-hyung." ucap Jimin sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kunci yang baru saja ia rogoh dari saku celananya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi melebarkan senyumnya, "Saekki!"

.

.

Jimin mengambil salah satu kereta besi di sudut toko tersebut dan Yoongi mendorongnya ke arah salah satu barisan tempat ramen dan berbagai macam jenis mie berada.

"Hyung, ambilnya yang banyak.." ucap Jimin sambil mendorong kereta besi yang lain ditangannya.

"Dasar ramyun lovers." Ucap Yoongi yang membuat Jimin tertawa lepas.

Setelah Yoongi memenuhi kereta besi yang berada ditangannya ia membawanya ke meja kasir. Karena toko tersebut tutup, Jimin menaruh sebuah gelas plastik berwarna hijau dikepalanya seolah menandakan tanda pengenal bahwa ia adalah seorang kasir. Yoongi sempat tertawa lepas menyadari disana sama sekali tak ada kasir hanya ada dirinya bersama Jimin, dan menertawai wajah lucu Jimin dengan gelas dikepalanya.

Jimin tersenyum dan pura-pura mengambil satu kotak sereal untuk di data dan kembali memberikannya pada Yoongi lalu menyuruh Yoongi untuk pura-pura membayarnya.

Saat Jimin menengadahkan tangannya meminta uang, Yoongi hanya menepuknya dengan tangannya sendiri dan mereka kembali tertawa.

.

Belum puas dengan segala makanan pokok yang sudah penuh di salah satu kereta besi, Yoongi mengambil alih kereta besi Jimin dan memaksa Jimin untuk duduk di dalam kereta tersebut, lalu Yoongi dengan puas melempari Jimin dengan berbagai macam makanan ringan dan Jimin hanya tertawa tanpa bisa bergerak bebas didalam kereta tersebut, namun ia menikmati suara tawa Yoongi yang lepas.

Setelah itu Jimin keluar dari kereta tersebut dan mengejar Yoongi karena sudah melempari kepalanya dengan salah satu botol shampoo disana.

Dan Jimin kembali memeluknya dengan erat dan mengangkatnya serta membawanya berputar. Mereka kembali tertawa.

.

.

.

"Kan, sudah ku bilang akan hujan." Ucap Yoongi saat keluar dari toko tersebut dan Jimin masih sibuk mengunci toko yang mereka telah habiskan isinya.

"Hehe, iya hyung. Kita hujan-hujanan saja hyung." ucap Jimin sambil mengangkat belanjaan yang sebelumnya ada ditangan Yoongi.

"Tidak dengan semua belanjaan ini, Jimin. Nanti ada yang berjamur." Ucap Yoongi, Jimin kemudian mengangguk membenarkan.

"Baiklah, kita berjalanan disepanjang trotoar ini saja hyung. Lagipula atap-atap toko yang ada disini akan menyelamatkan barang belanjaan kita.." ucap Jimin dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

.

 **II.**

Masih musim penghujan, Yoongi sebenarnya tidak begitu menyukai musim hujan, namun jika Jimin yang sudah mengajaknya ia akan kehabisan alasan untuk menolak.

"Yoongi-hyung, main ditaman yuk.." ucap Jimin dengan riangnya pada Yoongi.

"Yah! Kau tidak lihat diluar mulai mendung?" jawab Yoongi sambil melirik jendela rumahnya. Hari ini seperti biasa Jimin menginap lagi dirumahnya dan mereka sedang duduk santai diatas sofa besar ruang TV Yoongi.

"Ini cuaca bagus hyung.." Yoongi mendelik mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Cuaca bagus apanya? Itu mendung bodoh." Yoongi melempar remot tv yang kebetulan ada diatas meja dihadapannya tepat dikepala Jimin.

"Aw, hyung! sakit!" keluh Jimin sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya sendiri. Yoongi mendengus.

"Ayolah, hyung.. kali ini saja.. aku jamin takkan turun hujan."

"Saekki! Kau itu _hewan_ bukan Tuhan, mana bisa kau tahu kalau sebentar takkan turun hujan, eoh?" Yoongi kembali mengatainya, Jimin hanya tertawa lalu berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan duduk disebelahnya.

Jimin mulai memberikan tatapan yang Yoongi tidak mengerti apa maksudnya karena tatapan itu sangat dalam dan tajam.

"Apa? Apa yang kau lihat?" pertanyaan Yoongi tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Jimin, Jimin justru semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan tetap menatap Yoongi.

"Yah! Park Jimin." Yoongi mendorong pelan dada Jimin yang semakin mendekatinya.

Jimin mengeluarkan seringai nakalnya tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi. Jimin juga mulai menyelipkan tangannya dipinggang sempit Yoongi untuk menarik Yoongi agar semakin mendekatinya.

"Yah! Jimin-ah!" Yoongi mencoba membalas tatapan intens Jimin, namun ia tak kuasa saat melihat seringai Jimin semakin melebar.

Yoongi mencengkram pelan kaus yang berada di bagian dada Jimin dan mendorongnya pelan.

"Main ya, hyung?" tanya Jimin dengan berbisik ditelinganya dan menggosokkan hidungnya dengan pipi halus Yoongi hingga pipi itu bersemu merah.

"Sial kau Park Jimin." maki Yoongi yang menuai tawa kencang dari Jimin. Jimin kemudian memeluk tubuh Yoongi dari samping dan mengajaknya berbaring sebentar dengan sesekali menggesekkan hidungya di pipi hingga rahang Yoongi.

Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Jimin dan membalas pelukan sahabat kesayangannya itu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Jimin dan sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk bermain dengan surai halus Jimin.

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ayo pergi, hyung."

"Mmm.." Yoongi hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan didalam pelukannya.

Kalau sudah begini Yoongi tak bisa menolak. Pasalnya suhu tubuh Jimin itu hangat, Jimin juga suka mengenakan sweater atau kaus tebal, jadi Yoongi cukup nyaman untuk bergelung didalam pelukannya dan mengiyakan semua kemauannya. Seperti saat ini.

.

Saat tiba ditaman kecil didekat rumah Yoongi, Yoongi langsung duduk disalah satu ayunan disana dan mendorongnya perlahan.

Jimin kemudian menyeringai dari belakang Yoongi dan mulai membantu Yoongi untuk mendorong ayunan itu. Awalnya dengan tempo yang biasa-biasa saja, lama kelamaan dorongan Jimin semakin cepat dan membuat Yoongi memekik serta memakinya habis-habisan. Dan seperti biasa, Jimin hanya tertawa.

.

Mereka kemudian berjalan ke salah satu cafe yang berada tak jauh dari taman tadi. Kemudian Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk pergi menonton di bioskop. Bermain di mall, hingga mereka pulang kemalaman dan juga kehujanan.

Sebenarnya Yoongi tak suka berlarian ditengah hujan seperti ini, namun sahabat kekanakannya itu menarik tangannya untuk berhenti berteduh dibawah atap kafe dan berlari ditengah derasnya hujan tanpa berpikir apa yang mungkin saja terjadi selanjutnya.

Yoongi yang mulai lelah berlarian, berhenti sejenak dibelakang Jimin yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya berlarian dibawah hujan. Hingga Jimin menyadari tak ada yang mengikuti dibelakangnya, ia berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan memeluknya.

Jimin mendekapnya erat seolah-olah hanya Yoongi satu-satunya harta yang ia miliki di dunia ini. _Ia bahkan lebih berharga dari semua harta yang ia miliki sekarang._

"Jimin, aku lemas. Gendong." Yoongi mempererat pelukannya pada Jimin dan merengek diperpotongan leher Jimin.

Jimin kemudian terkekeh dan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga belakangnya menghadap Yoongi dan ia mulai setengah membungkuk dihadapan Yoongi.

"Ayo naik, hyung." ucap Jimin. Senyum Yoongi merekah dan ia segera memeluk leher Jimin dengan kedua tangannya erat-erat dan melingkarkan kedua kaki mungilnya dipinggang Jimin.

Jimin kemudian terkekeh merasakan Yoongi menggesekkan dagu di pundaknya.

.

 **III.**

Mereka tetap bertingkah seperti itu, tak jarang ada yang berkata bahwa mereka adalah pasangan serasi namun mereka tidak peduli. Ya, mungkin saja salah seorang dari mereka tidak peduli. Dan seorang lagi _pura-pura_ tidak peduli.

.

 **IV.**

 **.**

Jimin ingin menceritakan sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaannya, namun ia tak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa. Jika selama ini ia akan mencurahkan segenap isi hatinya pada Yoongi, kali ini ia tak bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya jika objek yang akan ia bicarakan adalah Yoongi itu sendiri?

Saat itu, di periode _sebelum satu_ _ **(I)**_ , Jimin pernah masuk ke dalam kamar Yoongi tepat saat Yoongi berada di kamar mandi. Ia melihat sebuah catatan kecil diatas tempat tidur Yoongi, ia awalnya tak ada niat untuk membukanya, namun karena ia penasaran dengan catatan apa yang Yoongi _nya_ buat, ia membukanya dan membaca satu persatu kalimat yang ada disana.

Hingga ia menemukan kalimat yang benar-benar membebani hatinya hingga saat ini. Kalimat itu tercetak tebal dibagian bawah kertas yang berada pada pertengahan buku catatan tersebut.

" _ **I'm in love with that warm bastard. Park Jimin. I'll kill you in the sweet way someday."**_

Entah apa yang membuat perasaan Jimin seperti ditimpa beribu-ribu penyesalan.

Ia merasa benar-benar seperti seorang _bastard_ sekarang. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memperlakukan Yoongi seperti apa yang Yoongi rasakan untuknya. Ia tahu itu akan menyakiti mereka nantinya, namun ia tak bisa menjauhi Yoongi begitu saja.

Ia takkan bisa melepas Yoongi begitu saja.

Ia terkadang tanpa sadar menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan sedihnya, namun semua tak berguna. Ia tak tahu apa ia _juga_ mencintai Yoongi atau tidak. Ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia menyukai dan menyayangi Yoongi dengan caranya sendiri. Ia menyukai Yoongi sebagai _hyung,_ dan _sahabat._ Jimin berharap itu bisa lebih, namun untuk saat ini hanya itulah yang ia rasakan.

Jimin tahu Yoongi pernah diam-diam mencuri kecupan dibibirnya saat mereka tidur bersama dan Jimin sudah lebih dulu bangun dibanding Yoongi hanya saja Yoongi tak menyadarinya.

Jimin tahu kalau Yoongi sangat suka dipeluk olehnya, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Sebelum itu, Jimin juga pernah bercerita pada Yoongi bahwa ia memiliki seseorang yang ia sukai. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut Yoongi yang sangat mudah terbaca. Matanya mulai berkaca namun ia menepisnya dengan senyuman.

" _Oh, benarkah? Astagah, Jimin-saekki sudah besar ternyata.."_

Hanya respon seperti itu yang ia dapatkan, dan setelah itu mereka akan kembali bergelung bersama-sama diatas tempat tidur dibawah selimut hangat Yoongi.

.

 **V.**

 **.**

 _Can you make all the table turns?_

"Yoongi-hyung?" Jimin bergumam dibawah nafasnya saat ia melihat siluet sahabat tercintanya baru saja lewat dihadapan _mereka._

Jimin ingin mengejar Yoongi namun sebuah tangan mungil mengelus pipinya berusaha menarik kembali perhatian Jimin yang sempat teralihkan darinya.

"Jimin-hyung? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau melihat sesuatu?" _hoobae_ bergigi kelinci itu mengikuti arah pandang Jimin namun ia tak melihat apapun.

Jimin dengan segera kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada _hoobae_ dihadapannya itu dan tersenyum.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Kookie. Ayo pulang.." Jimin mengelus singkat pipi chubby _kekasihnya_ itu dan menggenggam tangannya untuk berjalan pulang.

.

Jimin memutar kembali kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Ia sedang menyudutkan kekasihnya di salah satu dinding yang berada didekat parkiran kampus mereka, dan ia yakin Yoongi melihatnya dan segera beranjak begitu saja. Ia _tahu._

.

.

Jimin men _dial_ panggilan cepat nomor 2 diponselnya berulang kali, hingga percobaan ke 5 barulah panggilannya terjawab.

" _Halo?"_ Jimin tahu suara itu mulai serak.

" _Yoongi-hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"_ nada khawatir terdengar jelas disuara Jimin.

" _Ah... ya, aku baik-baik saja."_ Jawaban Yoongi tidak seperti apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

" _Kau mau jalan-jalan bersamaku, hyung?"_ tanya Jimin dengan nada riangnya.

" _Tak apa, Jimin-ah."_

" _Tapi, hyung—"_

" _Sudah ya, Jimin-ah. Aku... aku sedikit lelah hari ini. Bye."_

Sambungan terputus.

.

 **VI.**

 **.**

 _Everything was messed up._

Yoongi sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya selama lima hari. Ia sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Ia mulai meminum pil yang tidak seharusnya ia minum. Ia mulai merubah hidupnya, menjadi semakin buruk semenjak saat itu.

.

Yoongi sedang ingin keluar untuk berbelanja persediaan makanan, bersama Jimin. Jadilah ia menghubungi nomor yang berada dipanggilan cepat nomor 1 di ponselnya.

" _Hei, Jimin-ah! Kau dimana?"_

" _Oh, hallo Yoongi-hyung. Aku sedang berada dirumah, ada apa?"_

" _Kau mau menemaniku berbelanja kebutuhan makanan?"_

" _Ahh itu—"_

" _Siapa yang menelpon, hyung?"_ suara lain terdengar memotong percakapan mereka dari dekat Jimin. Suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang baru saja bangun tidur.

" _Oh! Kau sedang bersama Jungkook ya? Maaf sudah mengganggu... lupakan saja tentang apa yang sudah ku katakan."_

" _Hyu—"_

Sambungan terputus.

.

Yoongi benar-benar merasa dirinya seperti jatuh didasar lubang hitam yang sangat mengerikan. Ia memberhentikan seluruh aktifitasnya dan beralih pada pil-pil nista yang sudah menjadi pengganti nasi dan lauknya.

.

 **VII.**

 **.**

Yoongi berbaring di atas karpet ruang TV. Ia memilih untuk menghirup nafas sebentar diluar kamarnya, ia sama sekali tidak melirik ponselnya yang sudah hampir seminggu terus berdering disetiap waktunya.

Ia tidak peduli pada siapapun yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya, bahkan orang yang selama ini ada dipanggilan cepat nomor 1 di ponselnya.

Yoongi memang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, namun harta ayah dan ibunya yang melimpah semua berada diatas namanya sekarang. Namun apa ia bisa membeli _nya_ dengan semua harta itu? Tentu saja tidak. Jimin bahkan lebih berharga dari semua harta yang ia miliki sekarang.

.

Setelah ponselnya tidak lagi berdering, dengan lemas, tangan mungilnya meraih ponsel tersebut dan melihat semua notifikasi yang masuk di ponselnya.

Ia tanpa sadar membuka pesan dengan nama pengirim ' _Saekki!'_

" _Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

" _Hyung! Mengapa kau tidak keluar dari rumahmu? Kenapa kau mengunci pintu rumahmu?"_

" _Hyung? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

" _Hyung, ku mohon angkat teleponku."_

Pesannya hampir semua berisikan tentang rengekan agar Yoongi membuka pintu rumahnya atau sekedar mengangkat teleponnya.

Hingga mata kosongnya tertuju pada satu pesan yang baru saja masuk.

" _Hyung? Bisakah kau berhenti menjauhiku? Aku sangat ingin mencurahkan isi hatiku padamu. Aku sedang ingin memelukmu, aku merindukanmu. Aku dan Jungkook sudah putus sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Ia bukan orang yang baik, hyung. Harusnya aku menyadari itu dan percaya padamu. Maafkan aku. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, hyung. Maafkan aku."_

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, ia sempat mengetik beberapa kata dan mengirimnya sebelum ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengguncang perutnya.

" _Saekki. Aku lupa mengunci pintu belakang rumahku."_

.

 **VIII.**

 **.**

Jimin melajukan motornya, matanya berembun, namun ia masih bisa melihat jalan dengan jelas.

Ia tiba didepan rumah Yoongi dan meloncati pagarnya, ia sesaat lupa bagaimana cara membuka pagar besi yang jelas sekali tidak terkunci itu.

Ia segera memutar ke arah kanan, ke arah pintu belakang rumah Yoongi dan segera masuk melalui pintu besi itu. Ia berlarian masuk ke dalam rumah Yoongi dan menemukan sosok kurus, mungil, dan pucat itu disana.

Diatas karpet berwarna putih yang sudah berubah merah. Mulut Yoongi penuh darah.

.

Jimin menelepon taksi secepat yang ia bisa dan membawa Yoongi kerumah sakit. Ia sudah memeriksa apa Yoongi masih bernafas atau tidak, dan ia yakin ia masih memiliki sedikit kesempatan saat merasakan nafas pendek-pendek dari mulut penuh darah itu.

.

"Siapa wali atau keluarga dari saudara Yoongi?" tanya seorang Dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang tempat Yoongi diperiksa.

"Aku. Yoongi-hyung sudah tidak memiliki orang tua dan merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga Min. Jadi, yeah, yeah..." ucap Jimin dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Baiklah. Jadi sebenarnya, saudara Yoongi itu overdosis. Tubuhnya tidak bisa menerima lagi pil-pil yang ia minum dan merombak perut saudara Yoongi. Namun, saya perkirakan saudara Yoongi sama sekali tidak memakan apa-apa dalam waktu beberapa hari, hingga pil-pil itu melukai lambung saudara Yoongi dan hanya darahlah yang bisa ia keluarkan." Jimin hampir saja menangis mendengar penjelasan Dokter tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian, Dokter tersebut menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau beruntung bisa menyelamatkannya tepat waktu disaat kantung darah sedang penuh, jika tidak... kau bisa kehilangan anak manis itu."

.

Setelah itu Jimin diperboehkan untuk menengok Yoongi dan ia merenungkan kembali kata-kata dokter tersebut. Ia hampir saja kehilangan harta paling berharga miliknya. Nyaris sekali.

.

 **IX**

 **.**

Sudah sebulan semenjak Yoongi keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Sudah sebulan pula Jimin yang mengatur pola makan dan tidur Yoongi. Dan sudah sebulan pula, Yoongi sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Jimin. Ia hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng pada semua pertanyaan Jimin.

Hingga Jimin membuka suaranya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hyung, apa suaramu menghilang?"

Lama ada balasan, hingga Yoongi menggeleng dan dengan suara serak ia menjawab, "Tidak."

Jimin tersenyum, "Lalu... bicaralah denganku. Katakan padaku apa yang selama ini kau lakukan hingga kau terus-terusan menjauhiku?"

"Aku? Menjauhimu?" Yoongi membalas tatapan Jimin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Jimin hanya mengangguk.

"Tidakkah kau sadar, Jimin-ah? Kau sendiri yang menjauhiku? Kau sendiri yang menolak semua ajakanku? Kau sendiri yang sibuk dengan duniamu? Kau... kau yang menjauhiku dan berkata bahwa kau menjauhimu? _Life is still unfair."_

"Hyung... apa kau marah padaku?"

"Marah? Entahlah. Namun apa hakku untuk marah padamu?" Yoongi memainkan sendok yang ada ditangannya.

"Siapa aku hingga berhak marah padamu?" Jimin tersentak mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Kau sahabatku, hyung. Kau berhak marah padaku.."

"Aku sudah pernah membahas tentang Jungkook sebelumnya kan? Dan kau tak percaya padaku.. aku sudah melakukan kewajibanku sebagai sahabatmu. Apalagi yang kau harapkan dariku?" mata Yoongi mulai berembun, air matanya bisa jatuh kapan saja.

"Maaf hyung. T-Tapi, untuk apa kau meminum pil-pil itu?"

"Kau tahu, Jimin. Aku hanya memilikimu. Aku sudah melakukan kewajibanku sebagai sahabatmu, dan kau menjauhiku... lalu apa gunanya aku? Dan, mengapa kau menyelamatkanku? Untuk apa?" air mata berlinang deras di pipi Yoongi, enggan berhenti.

"Kau hampir saja mati, hyung. Sungguh tak masuk akal jika kau hanya melakukan itu semua untukku hanya karena aku sahabatmu."

"Kenapa tak kau biarkan aku mati, hm? Aku memang melakukan itu semua bukan berdasarkan persahabatan. Itu semua berdasarkan perasaan nista yang kau berikan padaku sejak kau terus menerus memelukku."

"Hyung..."

"Kau boleh pergi, Jimin. Kau sudah menghabiskan waktumu sia-sia hanya untuk sahabat sepertiku. Sahabat yang melanggar janjinya hanya karena perasaan nista."

"Hyung, yang kau rasakan itu bukan perasaan yang nista..." Jimin menghapus air mata Yoongi yang semakin menderas dipipinya.

"Aku merasa bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan sahabatku sendiri yang mencintaiku lebih dari segalanya. Bahkan ia mencintaiku lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Aku bodoh karena telah terlambat menyadari, bahwa aku hanya mencintainya.

Mencintai sahabatku, mencintai harta yang paling berharga didalam hidupku. Aku mencintaimu, hyung."

"SAEKKI!" Yoongi memukul kepala Jimin menggunakan remot AC yang ia temukan disisi tempat tidurnya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku hampir saja kehilangan dirimu." Jimin memeluk Yoongi dan menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan.

.

.

 **X**

 **.**

 _Because I believe, I can make all the table turns..._

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Yoongi baru saja mengetahui tentang Jungkook bahwa ia adalah satu dari orang-orang yang suka mencari model seme untuk video porno yang ia buat sendiri.

Yoongi sudah mengatakannya pada Jimin namun Jimin malah membela Jungkook dan berkata bahwa Yoongi sengaja menjelek-jelekkan Jungkook agar ia putus dari Jungkook. Namun Yoongi tidak bermaksud begitu. Ia justru ingin mengembalikan sahabatnya pada tempat yang seharusnya.

Namun yang Yoongi dapatkan justru makian, bahkan tamparan ia terima dari tangan yang selalu menggenggam tangannya dan memeluknya.

" _Aku tahu kau mencintaiku hyung! Namun untuk mendapat perhatianku kau tak perlu menjelek-jelekkan kekasihku."_

Setelah mendengar itu, Yoongi mulai belajar tentang batas yang dimiliki seorang sahabat dan memilih mengurung dirinya.

Hingga Jimin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri apa yang telah kekasihnya lakukan dan mulai menyesali apa yang ia katakan pada Yoongi.

Dan mulai menyadari bahwa cintanya adalah Yoongi.

.

.

.

 _ **LET'S FALLIN' LOVE.**_

 _ **END.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
